Out of Fealty
by Nesorika
Summary: As the two Kings make for Archenland on a quest for peace, their journey is thwarted by a band of dwarves. When all seems hopeless, will fealty and love win out, or will the Kings and their sisters' fall into an even darker trap? {Golden Age}
1. Prologue

**Out of Fealty **

**Disclaimer: **CS Lewis and his estate own the characters and places mentioned and recognised herein. I make no money from this, and mean no disrespect.

**Summary: **As the two Kings make for Archenland on a quest for peace, their journey is thwarted by a band of dwarves. When all seems hopeless, will fealty and love win out, or will the Kings and their sisters' fall into an even darker trap?

**Prologue**

As Court matters drew to a close for the day, I sighed in relief, stretching a bit on the throne, seeing Lucy grin at me and rolling my eyes back at her. I was beginning to realise just why Peter usually found these things so tedious. Though we all had our duties, most of our subjects generally seemed to want to see Peter, as he was High King; and I vowed to myself (quietly), that never again would I feel jealous of this, for now I could see the pressure he was usually under. However, he and Edmund had gone on a journey to Archenland, to try and hasten the possibility of a friendship between our countries that would be mutually beneficial. Though Peter had tried to convince Edmund to stay behind, our younger brother had won the argument, and honestly, I was thankful. Peter alone could be dangerous; but with Edmund at his side, the two were unstoppable. Hopefully, the Archenlanders would think better than to cross them.

With a sigh, I pushed myself from my throne, seeing Lucy do likewise, and graciously accepted a bouquet of lilies from a passing dryad. Such presents were kindly meant, and flowers were always beautiful to have, especially as they were not often picked in Narnia, for fear of insulting the parent plant they had lovingly grown from.

Watching, I smiled as Mr Tumnus tottered over to Lucy's side, slightly amused at how the two seemed to be drawn to each other. I shook the thought from mind, moving over to one of the great windows of Cair Paravel, and looking out to the Eastern sea, wondering if Edmund and Peter were safe, wondering just how the Archenlanders would take to our brothers, and they to the Archenlanders. Lucy was barely out of the room when in galloped the General, Oreius, mane streaming out behind him as he panted for breath. He stopped before me, all but collapsing into a heavy kneel, his body shaking. Concerned and more than a little terrified, I stepped towards him, commanding a nearby faun to give the Centaur some water, which he downed gratefully, sweat beading upon his flank. "Majesty," he gasped out, trembling in the aftershock of the run. "The Kings, … the Kings have been ambushed. Forgive me, Majesty."

"What happened, Oreius?" Lucy was suddenly there, and thank-goodness, for I could barely talk, my brain thinking of all the horrible, dreadful things that could have happened. The General swallowed hard, consistently shaking his head, begging for apology.

"Oreius!" I snapped, unable to stand it a minute longer. "What happened?" The Centaur looked up at me, shocked, as well he might, for it was well known that Lucy and I barely raised our voices – indeed, often we had our brothers to do that. But they were not here. They were very possibly dead, from Oreius' reaction, and my heart quelled in fear as to what might have happened to them.

The Centaur bowed his head, ashamed and nervous as he pawed a little at the ground. "Forgive me, Queen Susan," he whispered. "I believe they have been taken,"

"Taken?" I whispered, swallowing hard. "By whom?"

"The Southern Dwarves, my Lady." The Centaur's voice was grim, and finally he met my eyes. "We believe they have taken them to Her house."

I closed my eyes, knees buckling at the thought. After the Witch's destruc tion, Edmund had been very clear against any of us going to that place again, and I had never questioned him, though I had always wondered at what he must have faced there. Now, it seemed that my brother was doomed to return there, and my heart ached in fear for him, and for Peter.

"Ready the horses, General," Lucy's voice had my eyes snapping open, and I stared at her, with bated breath.

"What?" I spluttered.

She met my eyes calmly, though her words held a challenge to them. "We're going after them. We're bringing them home."

(*)(*)(*)(*)

"O Aslan, take us to thy sight, bring us home and keep-"

"Ed?" The world slithers in and out of blue conscious, and Edmund's voice is like a tidal wave crashing against the rocks of my mind. Closing my eyes against the strange light, I take a slow breath, trying to calm my thoughts, trying to understand. _Where are we? How did we get here?_

"Peter?" My brother's voice cuts through, worried and nearing panic, though he is obviously trying to hide it. I hear a slight shuffling noise, then the sound of metal – chains, - clashing closer, closer… _no, leave me be, don't' … _but then, there is Edmund's touch, his hand is squeezing mine. "Peter, open your eyes. Please. Open them." Unwillingly, I do as he asks, blinking a few times before he is brought into focus. He gives a somewhat crackled laugh, swallowing hard a few times. "Thank Aslan," he breathes softly. "I thought…"

"Eddie?"

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "Nothing, nothing… you're alright… we'll be alright." He seems relieved, and I wish I could understand. Blinking hard, I cast my eyes about this strange place. It does not ring any bells…

"Edmund, where are we?"

"You don't remember?" he asks, and I shrug, wincing a bit at the weight of the action. He sighs quietly, biting his lip. "We weren't to know, Peter… " I frowned, shaking my head, but as Edmund began to quietly, regretfully, retell what had happened, the memories swept over, and I bowed my head, ashamed for having let such a thing happen.

_The sun burned heavily upon our backs as we moved at a jaunty pace through Narnia's woods, feeling the trees murmur at our passing, nodding our heads to the yews and oaks that lived herein. We might be Kings, revered by some, but these ancient ones had been here long before us, and deserved every respect. They were, after all, some of our first allies. I tossed a look over my shoulder at Edmund, lagging behind just a little, as he spoke with one of our guards, the Leopard, Amil. _"Come on, Ed," _I goaded, with a smile. _"Archenland won't wait forever, and we're already a day late."

"I just don't understand why we have to go there, " _he admitted with a sigh, gently urging Phillip forward to meet with me. The Horse gave a snicker and greeted my Unicorn with a nudge of the nose. Edmund raised an eyebrow at me, and I smiled in return. The two had been courting for some years now; we were both privately betting on who would suggest mateship to the other first. _"Surely, if they want peace, they should come to us?"

"It's good manners, Ed," _I argued, though I could reluctantly see his point. _"Show of sportsmanship, and all that… we need to show we trust them."

"That's just the point," _he argued with a sigh. I shook my head, about to say more when a growl of thunder broke out overhead. With a soft curse I urged my steed forward, eager not to get trapped in the downpour that was likely to follow. _

"Come on, Ed," _I called behind me. _ "Last thing we need is to get caught in this,"

"Peter, watch out!" _The desperate cries of my brother had me whipping round, but too late as I was thrown from my steed, the horse galloping away in blind panic. Behind me, Edmund seized his sword, looking beyond enraged as a band of dwarves seemed to appear from the trees behind us. _"Phillip, steadfast!" _The horse dug his heels into the ground, obeying Edmund for perhaps one of the first times ever, snorting heavily at our attackers as they bound towards us. Sensing that we were in more danger than he had first assumed, my brother murmured a word to the Horse, before dismounting, making his way towards where I had been thrown, but before he could get to me, a knife whipped its way about my neck, holding me fast and stopping my brother in his tracks._

"Well, well," _Sneered a grating voice, and I shuddered, keeping my eyes on my brother. _"Look what we have here."

_The loud whinny of Phillip's was all I heard as a painful thump clashed to the back of my head, and the world went dark._

As Edmund finished the tale, I could see him trembling – whether in fear or in rage I was not sure – and I swallowed hard, resting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched a bit, before relaxing into the touch, though when his eyes turned back towards me, his gaze was steel. "They killed Phillip," he stated quietly, murderously. "They would have killed you, too, had they not found our Seals." – The royal seals, I realised. Our Rings, which declared us both Kings, for formal reasons, of course. Whether this was a good or bad thing I wasn't entirely sure, but Edmund still looked rather grim. "Once they realised who we are, they were quiet happy to drag us here." He swallowed, hard, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Pete… if we hadn't taken the route I suggested-"

"Don't, Ed. This wasn't your fault," I blinked, wincing a bit as my head thumped, and sighed softly. "We'll be fine. The girls will know something was amiss, and Nura hopefully managed to escape," I said, thinking of the unicorn I had become so fond of. Dumb animal she might be, but a braver and more loyal beast I could never find.

"You haven't realised where we are yet, have you?" Asked Edmund, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, shaking my head. "I can't place it," I admitted. "Should I?"

"It's Her house, Pete. Jadis'… home." A chill set through my bones at the very thought, and I subconsciously moved away a little from the ice behind me – for now I realised that was what it was, and gave an involuntary shiver. Swallowing hard, I nodded. I should have known, should have been able to understand that that was why Edmund seemed so… tense. I was about to speak again when we were interrupted, the unpleasant stench of dirty earth – thousands of miles away from the clean Narnian earth we knew so well – overwhelming as a dumpy, short dwarf with greying black hair and a mean mouth moved into the space, his eyes assessing us both, arms crossed over each other.

"Which of you is King?" He spat, and we both looked at him, bemused.

"We-" Edmund hesitated, glancing at me and taking a breath.

"We both are," I spoke softly, before Edmund could. I wasn't entirely sure if he had been about to say the same as me, but from his expression, he had had something in mind, something I would not have liked. The dwarf gave a nasty smile, flicking his gaze to me.

"You. With the straw-like hair. Which of you is the Traitor, hmm? Which is _Hers_?" Again, I spoke before Edmund could, before he could even open his mouth, knowing that whatever sped me onwards to do so, was enough to spare him whatever these creatures had planned.

"I am." I barely heard Edmund's moan of anguish and protest as I was hustled out of the enclosed area, praying he would find strength, for who knew what these dwarves would do to us?

**A Note: **Thoughts, criticisms, and general musings are encouraged – I'd love to know what you all think. Should I continue? Should I leave it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Out of Fealty**

**Disclaimer**: CS Lewis and his estate own the characters and places mentioned and recognised herein. I make no money from this, and mean no disrespect.

**Summary**: As the two Kings make for Archenland on a quest for peace, their journey is thwarted by a band of dwarves. When all seems hopeless, will fealty and love win out, or will the Kings and their sisters' fall into an even darker trap?

**Chapter One**

"Your majesty!" I ignored the incredulous calls of our General as I fled down the many steps of the Cair, cloak flowing behind me, bow and quiver in my hand. "Your majesty, I beseech you, stay!" I whirled round, ignoring the shaking of my hands, fixing a glare onto the General.

"Stay? Stay?" I gave an incredulous laugh. "My brothers have been captured, Oreius! You surely do not expect me to do nothing about it?!" I shook my head, shrugging a little as I continued on down the stairs. "Lucy can stay, I am going."

"Your majesty, we cannot lose another of you! Think of your brothers, think of what they would have you do!" I turned once again, narrowing my eyes. To speak of Peter and Edmund like this; as though they had already passed into Aslan's world… it was too much. I knew my brothers, far better than Oreius did, and though he seemed to have forgotten that in his distress, I intended to remind him.

"I know what they would have me do," I argued. "I also am aware of what they would do, were they in my position at this moment. They would not stand idly by, Oreius. You and I both know this. So please, stay with Lucy, and I shall go after them." I pulled on my riding gloves, reaching back and tying my hair into a bun, lest it disturb my vision whilst travelling.

"And if they catch you?" The Centaur was relentless. His mouth was drawn into a thin line that spoke of his displeasure, whilst I shifted, impatient to do whatever I could to retrieve my brothers from whatever plight stole them.

"They won't," I assured softly.

"Majesty, dwarves can hear horse steps from a way away, how do you ever expect to find your brothers?"

I gave a smile, though it was halfway to a grimace. "I do not intend to ride, Oreius."

Finally reaching the bottom stair, I moved out into the courtyard, looking up as a Gryphon swooped past us, before settling nearby, tucking its wings in a little, and bowing its head, in a Gryphon's bow. "Gentle Queen." I turned to Oreius, a challenging smile on my face as I moved to the Gryphon's side, waiting till the creature kneeled further before I hoisted myself up onto the creature's back.

"Keep Lucy safe, Oreius."

"May the Lion keep you in His paws, Gentle majesty." The Centaur seemed to deflate a little, and I sighed, reaching forward and pressing a hand to the one that was currently reached out, upon the hilt of his sword.

"Thank-you, Oreius. Please, keep Lucy safe. Narnia cannot stand another tragedy at this time." I hesitated, glancing up at the Cair, before turning my attention back to Oreius. "Tell Lu… tell her not to lose hope. Tell her I will bring our brothers back."

"Majesty," Oreius seemed nervous again, pawing at the ground. "You mean to leave now? Your sister is not yet wakened from her sleep – is it not cruel to leave so?"

"It is better now than when she is awake," I argued. "Please, trust me. I promise, I will find Edmund and Peter."

The General sighed and stepped back, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword as he saluted me, before turning to the Gryphon. "Carry her safely, Heron." The Gryphon nodded its head in acknowledgment, crouching down low before taking off into the air, with a great cry. The General watched for a few moments, before both Queen and Gryphon disappeared from sight, willing that the Lion would keep them safe, turning and galloping back into the Castle.

After all, whilst Queen Susan had ordered him not to follow, she had not ordered him to stop any others from doing so.

-Page Break-

Consciousness washed over me in a tidal of regret, and I struggled against it. I did not want to deal with reality, did not want to. To think that Edmund had once dealt with those brutes; abet only one; so long ago; tore at me. He had spoken only a little of what had passed between he and Jadis, and now I was beginning to understand why.

"Peter?" No, please. Not yet, Ed… just a few more minutes. But then, his hand was on my shoulder, the other on my cheek. "Peter?" I forced my eyes open, looking blearily at the worried form of my younger brother. He was still shackled, but it seemed as though the dwarves had not done anything to him, thank Aslan. Regret and dismay fired equally in his gaze, and I swallowed hard, forcing myself to a weak smile.

"Ed… you're alright?"

My brother forced a laugh, taking a slow breath. "Lion's mane, Peter. You're too selfless, far too selfless." He shook his head, eyes looking me over. "What did they do, Pete? The dwarves? And why on earth did you take my place?"

"It's clear they wanted you for more than to simply talk, Ed." I said, warily with a sigh. "Do you honestly believe I could have done any different than I have?" I shrugged. "Besides, I did nothing that put either of us in danger."

"Neither of us in…" Edmund trailed off, shaking his head as he pulled my right hand – a bit too roughly- up for inspection. I shuddered, avoiding his gaze and instead looking at my hand, shuddering a bit at the mangled thumb, the loose first finger. "They tortured you. Don't think I don't know dwarves, Peter. And don't think I don't know when you're lying." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and gently encasing my hand in his own his gaze intense. "I swear to you, I won't let it happen again."

I managed a weak smile. "There's nothing you can do, Eddie. Nothing either of us can do." My brother frowned, a wary look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to object, but I raised a hand, resting my head against the ice wall behind me, barely feeling the cold, the world feeling more than a little distant about me. "Please, Ed. Let me just rest."

Edmund exhaled a long breath, before nodding, shuffling closer to me, protectively. "Alright, Pete… alright. Just sleep, for now. I'll watch over you." I nodded, taking comfort in Edmund's words, trusting him completely as I closed my eyes, honestly too exhausted to do much else as I began to feel myself sliding into unconsciousness.

I could not have been asleep for more than a few moments – at least, it felt that way – when I heard a grating voice seep through my dreams, startling me awake. Almost immediately as my eyes opened, I registered two facts; one, Edmund's eyes held an expression of pure terror that I had never seen before, and two, a blade was being pressed against my throat. I forced myself to relax, forced my brain to think, and took a slow breath.

"Your majesty is kind enough to grace us with your attention," said the silky voice, and I shuddered at it.

"Yabet," I said, more than asked, seeing Edmund nod a bit in conformation nevertheless. "What is it that you want of us, dwarf? More earth? Worse?"

The dwarf snorted. "Do not think the silver tongues of you and your brother can fool us, O King. We've dealt with royalty before, and been burned by it, aye. We'll not take likely to your kind. As bad as she is, I'll be sure." I met Edmund's eyes, and swallowed. We were both apparently on the same page; who else could the dwarves be talking about? I had not been entirely sure if my suspicions were founded earlier, but now… there could be no doubt. With another slow breath, ever aware of the danger facing us both, I spoke softly.

"We wish you no harm, dwarf Yabet. Allow me and mine freedom, and you will never hear from us again."

"Aye, but what of this earth, hmm? What of our rights as dwarves? Will you honour those, little King?" The dwarf spat on the ground, and I flinched, wincing a bit as the blade drove closer to my skin. "I think not." The dwarf paused, gaze flickering from me to Edmund, then back again. "I have heard that loyalty runs freely in the veins of the sons of Adam," he said softly, a hint of curiosity and envy in his words. "I wonder, how far does it go?"

Edmund swallowed hard, eyes on the blade. "What would you have of us, dwarf?" he asked softly.

The dwarf smiled, slowly, cruelly. "Now we come to it, majesty."

-Page Break -

A few moments later, and we were staring at the dwarf, open mouthed and empty-headed. What he had suggested; implied, demanded… was inconceivable, unbearable, and a slight to all we held dear. I trembled in rage, and if it had not been for the binds that still kept me down, I would have lunged for the miserable creature; as I was sure my brother would have, also. The dwarf looked between us with an amused expression on his face – one that I might even faintly call smug. "Do you find issue with my demands, o Kings?" He asked, his voice betraying his self-worth.

"Do we-" I began, but Edmund shook his head at me, quickly. His eyes flashed towards Yabet's hand, which still held the Knife, and I took a breath before settling, though the action cost me more than either would know.

"What would you gain from such a promise, Yabet?!" asked Edmund, and I frowned at him; surely there was no way my brother could possibly be thinking of accepting! The very idea was repulsive!

"What we have always wanted, majesty," snarled the creature. "Our just deserves."

"Namely?" I asked, trying to stay calm. The dwarf smiled again, and I forced back yet another shudder.

"A place in your court, o King. A right to any rubies and earth that we come across," he raised an eyebrow at Edmund's snort, but kept his gaze on me. "And of course," he smiled. "The unconditional access to your sisters. We feel they would make most wondrous sport for us." With a snarl, Edmund lunged forward, but was wrenched backward by his own chains, and he fell onto the floor with a hard bang, still spitting at the dwarf. Yabet only laughed, as though it was tremendously funny, and gave me a toothy grin. "Of course, O King, there is another treaty we would happily agree to,"

I felt my body turn cold, and swallowed hard. Whatever he had in mind… from the look on his face, it could not be good. "And what treaty would that be, dwarf?" The dwarf laughed, turning to totally face me, ignoring my brother utterly.

"Perhaps the guarantee of indulgence and peace between our people." He paused, before smiling grimly. "And of course, the binding between yourself and one of our own, O King."

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard, desperately thinking. "An hour, will you allow me that?" I asked softly.

"Peter, you can't-" Edmund began, but I glared at him, and he quickly fell silent, grumbling instead to his feet. I turned my attention back to the dwarf, who stood warily watching me.

"Will you allow me an hour to think?" I asked again, and Yabet sighed, glancing between the two of us.

"An hour, King of Narnia," he agreed quietly.

"High King," Edmund snapped, and I shook my head at him in warning, but it was too late. Yabet marched over, thwacking Edmund with a sharp blow over the top of the head, causing my brother to fall backwards, onto the ground.

"An hour, o King," He repeated again, glaring at Edmund before leaving us, Edmund's sharp breaths from the stun of the blow the only sound in the room for a while.

**A Note**: My thanks to both my reviewers for their thoughts on this piece, they are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Constructive criticisms and thoughts are always appreciated by anyone, as always.


End file.
